wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
WoWuction
WoWuction is an online resource which tracks and processes WoW Auction House data using Blizzard API. It was released a few months after Blizzard announced the API (mid 2011) which exposes WoW auction house data - encouraging many similar projects. WoWuction covers all realms in the EU and US region and attempts to provide quick info on current AH opportunities as well as many statistical and historical insights into global and realm economy. Its goal is simple: help WoW players earn more gold. Most notable WoWuction features #Profession Advisor #:This feature will display quick advice on profitable profession products. It will use material prices required for crafting, current availability, demand and other information in order to present selection of crafts. Besides advice, a in-depth analysis of all profession products and materials used in a profession is available #Bargain Hunter #:Bargain Hunter detects cheap and underpriced items on WoW Auction House. It will list items which are currently most underpriced and therefore are good candidates for reselling. Bargain Hunter uses various WoWuction pricing values to create these lists. #Item Detail Sheet #:Detailed information on every auctionable WoW item including current ah standings, historical realm and region prices and quantities, weekday trends, long-term 90 day global histories, competition analysis for an item, etc. #E-mail notification #:This feature allows users to set a list of items for WoWuction to watch and as soon as these items show up on AH with the given criteria, WoWuction sends an e-mail notification about it. Rules can be divided into groups and easily imported from various formats including TradeSkillMaster dealfinding format #Realm and Global Economy Overviews #:There are many reports and top lists throughout the site that give you overview of realm and global WoW economy. Global Top Realms, Item Trends (items with fastest rising or falling prices) and Top Professions can be found under 'Global' on the main menu. Top Realms will display rankings for ALL realms' auction houses. It is an excellent tool to check how your realm economically compares to others. Also on the WoWuction home page there are two very important charts; ::# Global market volume - showing global economy volume for each region over the last 30 days ::# Realm market volume - showing specific realm's economy and how it compares to region over the last 30 days #Data Exports & Website Integration #:WoWuction supports realm data exports in several formats (csv, tab delimited) as well as data packages for use with TradeSkillMaster addon. TradeSkillMaster features a WoWuction module which uses this package for tooltips and price selection. Exporting data to TSM addon enables users to see realm and global item pricing statistics on in-game tooltips. #Pricing Tooltips #:Much like Wowhead, WoWuction features a script which allows region pricing tooltips to show when user mouseovers a WoWuction or Wowhead item link. If combined with Wowhead's tooltip, WoWuction will attach its tooltip right above the Wowhead one. #Tables #:WoWuction has many tables on the site. Most of these tables are searchable, sortable by any column and items presented in them can be exported in several formats (export button in the table top right corner). All these allow users better navigation through large amount of statistics and data available. Data quality Data is scanned as often as Blizzard API allows it (once per hour), so this limits the granularity of data history. Also data is processed using a combination of statistical tools (as described on the site) which are result of subjective fine-tuning. Reliability and accuracy of the data will thus vary depending on many factors. Sold estimation WoWuction is one of several projects trying to estimate how many items on WoW auction house have been sold by comparing differences between 2 one-hour AH scans. While having the most advanced algorithm if sold estimation, there is still much controversy about how accurate can such estimates be. Some traders do not trust them and refuse to use them, while others claim them to be a great source of info for making additional profit. External links Category:Fan sites